


Perfection

by ros3bud009



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breeding, Double Penetration, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: He might have called the look they wore hunger except that they did not look to take anything from him.Quite the opposite, in fact.------------------Secret Santa for Aggression
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aggression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggression/gifts).



> Gift fic for Aggression for secret santa! I saw this prompt from her and instantly knew. This was the one. Hope you enjoy!!

Starscream couldn’t rightly say how long his trinemates had been asking for this. His best guess was it started a couple hundred years after their bonding and hadn’t stopped since. Millions of years he had been hounded by his trinemates.

But, truthfully, even that didn’t feel long enough. It felt like he had always known. As if Skywarp and Thundercracker had always been there, watching him with those bright, hopeful optics.

He might have called the look they wore hunger except that they did not look to take anything from him.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

“I’m close,” Skywarp hissed against the nape of Starscream’s neck, nosing at where it met helm. As if Starscream couldn’t tell from how Skywarp’s thrusts shortened, keeping his spike sunk deep in his trineleader as he rutted quickly. “Gonna fill you up, Star, pump you full, gonna--”

Starscream wanted to pretend he was unaffected; that for him this was just like any other interface with his trine. It was their desire to see him sparked, after all, not his! It was out of the kindness of his spark that he was finally allowing these selfish ingrates their wish. If not that, then just so they would stop begging!

But it was hard to pretend when he was moaning into Thundercracker’s neck and pushing his aft back against Skywarp; when the usual pleasure curled with something novel in his chest to produce full frame shudders.

“—And you’ll take it, you said you would, gonna knock you up, Star, gonna fill you with our kids—!”

Skywarp’s servos were a vice on Starscream’s hips, tight and unyielding and possessive in a way that Starscream would never admit he found delicious. Especially in contrast with how Thundercracker’s servos were soothing, stroking Starscream’s wings sweetly and gently and just as possessive all the same.

A reminder that for all that they were his as their trineleader, they saw him as theirs.

Transfluid quickly filled what space remained in his valve, scalding hot against sensitive mesh, and Starscream whined as his hips tried to squirm in Skywarp’s hold. Overload was just hanging there, so close but not close enough as his frame felt as if it was ready to boil him alive.

“Touch me, you idiots! If you leave me like this—”

Thundercracker’s lips found that spot just below Starscream’s jawline that they often teased seemed to have a direct line to his array, dentae sinking in gently as Skywarp’s grip finally eased enough to reach under and roll Starscream’s node between his digits. Electric pleasure danced down and across Starscream’s frame as his back arched, leaning back against Skywarp to better press up against his digits while keeping the hot, hard spike inside. And Thundercracker, bless his spark, had followed him, still nipping and suckling at Starscream’s neck as he fast approached ecstasy.

And yet, it was when Skywarp leaned forward to nuzzle his helm against Starscream’s and murmured with pleasure-drunk gruffness, “You’re gonna be the best carrier” that Starscream shouted as his valve throbbed around Skywarp in overload.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to get his trinemates heated, certainly, but Starscream had never meant to get caught up in it.

And yet Thundercracker chuckled against Starscream’s jaw, the air that escaped between his lips scalding hot.

“Told you you’d like it.”

And Starscream couldn’t rightly say he was wrong.

So instead he snapped, “Shut up and get on with it. I’m gonna need your transfluid too.”

Skywarp purred and his hips twitched, his spike still hard as it rocked up into Starscream again. Starscream wasn’t sure it had ever softened for a moment.

“I’ve got another round or two in me before that though.”

“Hey!” Thundercracker’s helm finally snapped up, the softness he had shown Starscream slipping as he glowered at Skywarp. “Nuh uh. Shove over. We’re taking turns, remember?”

“But he’s so warm around my spike.”

Thundercracker growled and Skywarp bit down on Starscream’s wing as he gave another small thrust and oh.

 _Oh_ did that do something to Starscream. Something warm and tingly that had his wings twitching and his array heating all over again.

Still. There was a precedent to set.

“I’m sorry, but are _you two_ running this show?”

Thundercracker’s engine choked and Skywarp’s dentae released immediately to lick at the small dents in apology, and Starscream only just barely managed to hold back a moan.

He loved this almost feral desire they had for him. But what he loved even more was that it was all his to control. That they readily gave full reign on how they used that desire over to Starscream.

“That’s what I thought. I want Thundercracker next, and then after that I’ll have you both.” Starscream allowed his plating to shift teasingly, as if he were about to bear his spark. Like a siren song it lured them in ever closer, both now purring happily. “We’ll be in just the right position for you to both merge with me then anyway. See if you two can’t spark me this time.”

Skywarp’s spike twitched inside his valve and Thundercracker’s was hot and heavy against his front. Their spikes were of size, but the shapes different, and Starscream liked them both for their variety. As much as he liked Skywarp’s inside him, he also longed for Thundercracker’s to replace it, to press and drag where his trinemate’s didn’t.

And both were more than eager to give Starscream whatever he wanted.

“Oh, we will,” Thundercracker promised with his lips pressed to Starscream’s. “You’re perfect for it.”

“We won’t stop till you are,” Skywarp added. The servo he had against Starscream’s node shifted as he pulled his hips back, quick to cup Starscream’s swollen valve lips as his spike pulled out. Any transfluid that might have escaped was held inside by his digits as Thundercracker shifted to press his spike to the hole, to plug Starscream up again and continue on their quest to pump him full of their spill.

Primus. They wanted it so badly.

Wanted him, the carrier of their future children, so, _so_ badly.

Starscream could not help a smirk as he stated, “Good. Because if you don’t tonight, then you’ll have to try again tomorrow, won’t you?”

It was hard to tell if Thundercracker’s chest rattling groan was due to his words or how his spike was pressing up into Starscream. But Skywarp’s whimper could be due to nothing but words as his wet, hard spike ground against Starscream’s aft.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, whatever it takes. Anything for you.”

“ _Anything_ ,” Thundercracker ex-vented hotly as he began to rut. Starscream shivered, sensors still over-sensitive from overload singing deliciously with each drag and push. Starscream made sure to moan prettily against Thundercracker’s lips as a well-deserved reward.

“Anything for the carrier of your little whelps?”

Thundercracker whined and Skywarp whimpered and Starscream preened.

Perhaps there _were_ perks to being their carrier.

Because they couldn’t stop complimenting him. Telling him again and again and again how he was going to be such a good carrier. A perfect carrier. That no one else would do.

Thundercracker rambled about how beautiful Starscream was as he chased overload, and as his transfluid joined with Skywarp’s and his mouth was busy biting down on Starscream’s shoulder, _marking_ him, Skywarp picked up the slack and talked about how Starscream was strong enough to carry and protect their children.

And Starscream found himself overloading again, and he swore he felt his spark swell in his chest, pressing against his armor, desperate to be exposed for his trine.

But Starscream held against it. Not just yet. Not till he had had what he wanted.

Because already Skywarp was working his spike in next to Thundercracker’s and Starscream shouted from the glorious stretch. And as they slowly split him wide around their combined girth, they both went on about how they would take care of him. Fuel him. Protect him. Massage away any of the aches and pains. Anything and everything for their carrier. Their perfect carrier.

By that point, Starscream was lost in the pleasure of it. The fullness of his trine’s transfluid and spikes, their servos and mouths on his plating, and their too sweet words filling his processor until he had to admit, he wanted it too.

“Spark me already!” Starscream demanded as he finally let his frame win, allowing his plating to part. And perhaps they were right, that he _was_ perfect for this, as he was a rarity, able to part his chest _and_ his back to expose his spark. It was a rare trineleader who could take both of their trinemates’ sparks at once. Starscream could still recall the looks of unfettered awe on Skywarp and Thundercracker’s faces the day of their bonding and Starscream had shown them there was no need to fight over who would go first.

And maybe that had been the beginning of this all. That simple knowledge that Starscream was built to merge with two mechs at once. Surely, that meant he could be sparked by two mechs at once.

Skywarp could cling flush to his back and Thundercracker could curl around his front and Starscream could take both their sparks with his own, manifesting his trine within his chest.

Could manifest their trine into a child.

It was almost embarrassing how Starscream overloaded immediately as they did just that. But there was no way he could resist the onslaught of their affection and appreciation and desire.

They meant every word and it was enough to have Starscream seeing stars.

* * *

True to their promises, Starscream was sparked by morning.

He knew that technically he could not know until he had had his spark scanned. That scientifically speaking there was no way for a mech to detect the small blip of a newly formed spark orbiting their own until it had grown bigger.

But with Skywarp and Thundercracker flanking him on both sides, warm and clingy and possessive, Starscream knew they had done well.

* * *

“Twins?!”

Hook had already stepped back and away, looking rather nonplussed considering the nonsense coming out of his trap.

“Hard to say yet if they were a single spark that split or just sparked in the same night, but whatever the type, there’s definitely two of them.”

“Impossible! The odds of something like that are astronomical!”

“Astronomical doesn’t mean impossible. You know as well as I do how statistics work.”

“There _must_ be a mistake so check it again!”

“Already double and triple checked.”

“But the odds!”

“Just because it’s rare doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. Sometimes you roll real lucky.”

“Lucky?!”

Starscream didn’t get to the rest of his rant though. Not with how Thundercracker’s servos had found his wings, massaging them, and Skywarp had snatched up his servo to cradle it.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it so much. We told you we’d take care of you, didn’t we?” Skywarp’s smile was almost blinding, and Starscream would have slugged him then and there if it wasn’t so damned genuine.

“And you’ll be a great carrier. You’re definitely strong enough to handle twins,” Thundercracker added. Starscream didn’t need to see the big oaf to note the dreamy edge to his voice.

Starscream made a noise of disgust as he said, “You two sure are pleased with yourselves.”

“Very,” they agreed in unison.

Oh what a mistake he had made.

Though, as Hook started in on discussing Starscream’s sparking – the timeline they were looking at, the ways in which Starscream would need to change his diet and work schedule, any complications to keep in mind, all of the business that had long kept Starscream from even thinking about carrying – he couldn’t help the way his frame relaxed against his trine’s. Thundercracker was good with his servos, and Skywarp pressed the occasional little kiss to Starscream’s servo, and it was all just so tacky and cliché and—

And he liked it.

Unbelievable.

But Starscream supposed if he was going to do something, at least it be something he was going to be the best at.


End file.
